The use of data processing systems, such as computer devices, cell phones, personal data assistants, and the like, continues to increase. Further, the functions for which data processing systems are employed also continue to grow. This has led to a commensurate increase in the complexity of the data processing device. For example, data processing systems can frequently employ multiple processors, as well as specialized hardware such as graphics cards and input/output controllers. However, as the complexity of the data processing device has grown, so too has the difficulty in diagnosing the cause of errors at a particular system. This difficulty is exacerbated when the error is a catastrophic error that renders the data processing device partially inoperable or inaccessible to a system user. Accordingly, an improved method and device for diagnosing and correcting errors at a data processing system would be useful.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.